


Practice Makes Perfect

by midnight0301



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight0301/pseuds/midnight0301
Summary: Rey finally gets the courage to audition for a school play





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this literally years ago but I noticed it went along with this weeks Finnrey Friday theme so here ya go.. i didn't even like... go through it and bring it up to my current level or anything or even edit it...... so if it's riddled with errors and problems..... i am truly truly sorry lmao.

There it was, posted on the bulletin board in the cafeteria, "auditions for Romeo and Juliet 3:40-5:50 pm Friday, November 18, all students interested welcome". The young woman dropped her bag and full lunch tray at the usual table and ran towards it, snatching the flyer off in a hurry and grinning from ear to ear.

"THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!" she called out above the chatter of the lunch room, waving it over her head as she looked over at her friend, an expression of confusion and amusement on his dark features. Grinning, she jogged back to the table and showed it to him. "Romeo and Juliet - well ANYTHING - I've been waiting for the school play. I think I'm finally going to try out this year."

"Really? That's awesome!" he smiled as he let his backpack drop off his broad shoulders and hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"I've been waiting for Shakespeare though.. This is like.. This is perfect! It comes around finally for senior year! Oh, Finn!" she was giddy, shoving the paper into her bag and sitting down in the hard plastic chair. Finn shook his head and chuckled.

"This is the most excited I've seen you in months. Not since that silly medieval fair you dragged me to." she scrunched up her nose.

"Not silly."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and tell yourself that." he sighed and looked down at the tray in front of him, disgusting cafeteria pizza loaded with so much grease it almost made him queasy sat there waiting. He decided on eating the only edible thing there - an apple. "So. What part do you want to audition for?" he said with a mouth full of fruit.

"Any! I probably won't get a big part but anything would be acceptable to me. It would be my first play since middle school! On stage at least." Finn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rey, you're an amazing actress. I've seen you before, listened to you. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that if you try out - when you try out - you'll get the part of Juliet herself." she blushed, shaking her head. She denied any talent.

"I'm not going to get the part of Juliet, Finn." her eyes locked on his as she took a big bite of pizza, far less picky than her friend. The eye contact only last a few moments though before her gaze moved past him, her green eyes focusing on a boy entering at the far side of the room. Finn didn't even need to turn around to know who she was looking at with that love struck expression.

"Close your mouth, Rey. You're gonna lose your food." she blinked and shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said defensively and finished the bite.

"You were staring at him nearly drooling." Rey gave him a look of 'I don't understand' and he rolled his eyes. "Poe. You were staring at Poe. I swear to God you've had a crush on him since second grade just talk to him already!" it hurt him to say that, that she should go talk to the boy who had held her affection for so many years whilst he remained the best friend. Poe was the stereotypical perfect, popular guy of Jakku High and had been that way since day one of kindergarten. Finn remained the nerd - comics and videogames with everything in between. Rey was a nerd too but she was a pretty nerd. The kind that was seen as the quiet girl that seemed untouchable but in reality was the most down to earth person you could ever meet. Finn knew that, and he also knew who had crushes on her because people assumed he was the gay best friend since he had never had a girlfriend in his life and they obviously weren't dating.

Rey nearly snorted so hard her chocolate milk almost came through her nose. "TALK TO HIM???!! ARE You nuts!!!??" she started loudly but then quieted down when a few heads turned their way.

"Maybe." he retorted and took another bite of the apple, looking at her with a slightly annoyed expression. "Or maybe I'm just the logical side kick who needs to talk some sense into their best friend."

"Finn, I could never talk to him." all he gave her was a shrug before the bell rang and they had to throw out the rest of their lunches, splitting ways in the hall to go to their sixth period classes.

"Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Rome-"

"Alright, that's enough!" the director cut Rey off just a syllable from finishing. She closed her mouth and blinked, looking at him in confusion. "Thanks for showing up. I can already see you aren't what we're looking for." Rey felt her heart sink. From the second to front row of auditorium seats Finn furrowed his brow and got up, going up to the stage and resting his arms on it.

"Excuse me sir but I think you need to let her finish the audition." he felt so out of his comfort zone, speaking out but when he saw the way the excitement run out of Rey's eyes when she was cut off so soon he couldn't help it. The bird nosed drama teacher turned and looked at him with disdain.

"And who are you?" he sneered and Finn felt the boldness fleeing from his veins.

"Finn, you don't need to-"

"Rey, yes I do," he held up a finger to her and she shut up, "I think you need to actually listen to her. She's an excellent actress and you probably aren't interested in her because you want all the stupid popular kids starring in this but right now I want to watch her get all the way through her audition. She's nervous that's the problem just let her get into it. You'll see." he didn't break eye contact with the teacher.

"I feel even less inclined to consider her now." he pursed his lips and Rey looked down to the ground. Finn didn't let his anxiety about what he had just said show on his face, however and then teacher rolled his eyes. "Fine. Start over." he hissed and, disgruntled, looked back at the young woman who was trying to internalize her trembling. When this was over she'd slap him, she promised herself. He just looked smugly at her and stayed by the edge of the stage, looking up at her proudly.

Small fists pounded on his chest in annoyance, red cheeks that hid secret freckles and a scrunched up nose, made him giggle. "Finn I could STRANGLE you!" she whined and he grabbed her wrists so she'd stop.

"Hey! Don't be mad at me, he seemed impressed by the end!" she rolled her eyes at him and sighed, pulling her arms from his strong grip.

"IT WAS EMBARRASSING!" she continued. And he shrugged.

"And? You wanted to try out. I just wanted to make sure you got a fair audition. I'm willing to bet you fifteen bucks that you get the role of Juliet." she raised an eyebrow and tongued her cheek.

"Twenty."

"Deal."

The lists had been posted on the same bulletin board she had found the announcement on and she was so nervous that she almost couldn't eat, couldn't even get up and go over to check to see. Turns outs he didn't have to. Finn nearly spat out his milk when the chair across from him was pulled out, turned around, and Poe Dameron himself plopped down in it backwards. Rey had only brought her milk carton half way up to her mouth and nearly dropped it right into her lap. Poe gave a flirtatious smirk.

"Heya, co-star." he said smoothly and took the milk out of Rey's hand to set it down on her tray. She still hadn't spoken a word. "Didn't you read the lists?" he added, pointing to the board. Finn started to grin, looking at Rey with a mischievous look. One, he wanted to know how she would manage to find words in Poe's presence, and two, he wanted so badly for her to pay up. He'd just won the bet and he intended on getting what he was owed. Finally the girl spoke.

"H-hi, Poe." she looked like a deer in the headlights. "C-co- star?" she questioned and he nodded.

"Yeah. You're the Juliet to myyyy Romeo." Rey blushed and Finn rolled his eyes. He already had enough of this guy. Poe's eyes flickered between Rey and Finn, giving Finn a look up and down that he couldn't quite place. He ignored it.

"You hear that, Rey? You're in the play, you got Juliet. You did it!" Finn said excitedly and she looked at him when she finally realized what he had said. A wide grin spread across her face, eyes glistening. It was as if she had forgotten Poe was there momentarily when she let herself celebrate, standing up and wrapping Finn in a tight hug so that his face was pressed into her chest. He blushed hard and hugged back, reaching up around her waist and laughing.

"I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!!" she chanted excitedly and then shyly calmed down when she met Poe's eyes again, letting go of Finn and pushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Yes, yes you did." Poe gave her a charming smile and Finn's excitement melted away a little bit. "I've gotta go though." he said as he got up and turned the chair back around, pushing it in and giving them a little nod before jogging off to another table amongst the sea of students. Rey was silent, standing next to Finn now with a look of disbelief plastered over her features.

"Earth to, Rey." he said sarcastically, waving a hand in front of her eyes. "You owe me twenty bucks." that got her attention.

"I don't have twenty bucks." she retorted and sat back down, still glowing with internalized excitement - she didn't usually let herself express more than stoic complacency.

"Shouldn't have made the bet then." he grinned "I'll accept four hours of playing videogames with me as alternate payment." he conceded and Rey grinned.

"I can do that."

Rey had fallen asleep on Finn's bed, a copy of Romeo and Juliet next to her with her thumb marking where she had dropped off at. He turned from his game to see her peacefully resting there and he gave a lopsided smile, getting up from his bean bag chair and covering her up with a blanket before heading downstairs and telling his foster mother, Phasma, that Rey would probably be staying over since it was almost nine. It happened more often than not, spending her time at his house to escape the hell of the home she had grown up in. She even had a drawer in Phasma's room. Years ago Finn had asked if she could just take Rey in permanently but the woman insisted that she didn't make enough money to legally foster her and in the time it would take for that to happen they would be too old to even be in the system. All Finn wanted to do was save her from the nights she had to spend at Plutt's place, cold and dark and full of other kids. He still didn't understand why he was constantly approved for new foster kids when Phasma was actually able to offer a stable home with love and care.

"Are you two dating yet?" she stopped him before he went back upstairs and he rolled his eyes, looking up at the tall woman. She grinned from ear to ear with a hand on her hip. Finn gave an exasperated sigh.

"No. She's into somebody else." he gave the answer for the billionth time in the ten years and headed back upstairs to his room. Walls covered in posters from tv shows and comic book characters, shelves with books and comics along with action figures. It honestly hadn't changed much since middle school which would be embarrassing to show anybody but Rey.

"Finn?" her voice was quiet and he was surprised, giving her an apologetic look.

"Did I wake you?" he sat back down on his bean bag and picked up the console controller.

"No.. I just woke up and you weren't in here." she sat up and rubbed her eyes, slipping down onto the floor and up onto the second bean bag, leaning over and resting her head on his knee. He blushed and looked down at her. "Don't go again.." she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Um... Rey?" he questioned, holding his arms up so he would accidently hit her head. She hummed and peaked on eye open to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Going back to sleep? What does it look like." she sighed. He looked around the room awkwardly.

"Your head on is on my lap." he said matter of factly and she nodded.

"Yup."

Rey paced back and forth in the computer lab, up in front where presentations were given, she held the same copy in her hands as she had for the past weeks - nearing two months. Finn was having a hard time concentrating on his project with the way her feet tapped against the wooden floor and her three buns bounced at the back of her head. He could distinctly remember when she started wearing it that way.

"What has you all worked up this time?" he sat back, cradling his head in his hands with his arms up like wings. She stopped and dropped the book down to her side, a look of horror on her face.

"I forgot I was going to have to kiss him. All these weeks of rehearsals and memorization and here I forgot I'm going to have to kiss him. ON STAGE. IN FRONT OF PEOPLE." Finn tried to hide a grin. He knew from the beginning, when she said she was trying out for this, that she was going to end up having to kiss somebody - he just had hoped it wouldn't be the "dreamy" Poe Dameron.

"It'll be fine." he said, sitting forward again. He heard her steps on the floor nearing him and she put the open book in front of his face.

"FINN I'VE NEVER KISSED SOMEBODY BEFORE!" she whined and he looked up at her. "I could help you practice" was the first thought to enter his mind, eyes flickering down from hers to her lips but he shook the thought away and frowned.

"I'm sorry.. I - I don't know how to help really. I'm sure he'll be understanding." part of that was a lie. Rey plopped down in the chair next to him, distraught.

"The run through of that scene is tomorrow..." she said quietly. "Honestly I never thought my first kiss would be seen in front of a bunch of drama kids and teachers." Finn didn't know how to comfort her, only able to reach out and put his hand on her forearm, rubbing a small circle on the back of her hand with his thumb. She looked up at him for a moment and seemed to be contemplating something. "This uhm.. This doesn't mean anything." she said quickly before she reached forward, turning his head to her and leaning in to kiss him. Finn looked at her close up with wide eyes, unable to compute what was happening. There was Rey, her lips pressed against his. It was warm, soft and much longer than he had expected it to be. Their lips didn't part, it didn't really deepen but he closed his eyes finally, feeling his heart racing in his chest before she pulled back and they both opened their eyes. "I'm sorry-" she mumbled and started to get up, face red with embarrassment.

"Rey don't go-" she was already around the corner and out the heavy door. Finn sighed heavily and let his head drop against the keyboard. Now what. He suddenly sat up and grabbed his things, leaving the computer with the document open and everything as he ran out of the room. He wasn't following Rey, he knew she would need to think about what happened. Instead, he was searching the halls for Poe, knowing that he would be around somewhere due to whatever sports practice he had - Finn never paid attention to the sports seasons. When he finally found him, Poe was in the gym with a couple of buddies, shirtless and practicing basketball. Finn walked in awkwardly, staying at the edge of the court. Poe saw him and tossed the basketball to his friend, jogging towards him.

"Finn right?" he said as he approached and wiped his brow. Finn shifted awkwardly, his bag on only one shoulder.

"Yeah.. uhm.. I was wondering if I could ask you something? Well... tell you.. Something I guess?" Poe nodded understandingly.

"Can it be said in front of them," he nodded to the five other guys still playing, "or should we go out in the hall."

"The hall." Finn said quickly and the two of them hurried out of the double doors and into the hall, Poe's skin raising in goosebumps from the change in temperature. "Alright so this is about the play." he said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to think past what had happened such a short while ago. He wanted to jump and leap for joy but at the same time he was a little worried. Poe nodded, silently egging him on. "Uhm.. It has come to my attention that.. You and Rey have to kiss.. And uhm. She's really nervous about it so I was wondering if you could just.. Be really nice about it?" Poe gave a gentle smile.

"Don't worry about it buddy. I'll be nice to her." he chuckled and smacked Finn's shoulder, gripping and shaking him lightly. Finn smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks." he said quietly and started to turn.

"Also... if you think I'm going to like.. Steal her from you or something.. Don't worry about that." Poe said quickly and Finn stopped, turning back around with his brow furrowed. "I'm not going to steal your girlfriend." he laughed. Finn raised his brow now and took a deep breath before giving a single chuckle of disbelief.

"There wouldn't be any stealing.. We're not dating... just um... yeah. That's not what I'm worried about. Unless you two do hit it off or something. Date her.. She thinks you're cute." Poe blushed and grinned, shaking his head.

"I'm not interested." Finn furrowed his brow, slightly offended. Why the hell wouldn't he be interested in Rey??"

"What do you mean you're not interested???" he asked incredulously and got a nervous laugh out of Poe. Suddenly the big macho man seemed incredibly shy and awkward, just as introverted and normal as Finn.

"I'm uhm.. Not interested in girls." he looked at Finn shyly and it felt like he'd been hit with a truck. Poes gay. He looked at the guy who had been the center of every girls' affection since the beginning and suddenly remembered he'd never once had a girlfriend. Didn't seemed bothered by it either. Suddenly everything made sense. Finn nodded, chuckling.

"Okay.. alright. That's. Well. Kind of the last thing I expected to hear today but good on ya brother." he said with a grin. Poe bit his lip and then ruffled his own hair.

"You better with Rey kissing me now?" he chuckled and Finn nodded, putting the other backpack strap on.

"Yeah. Much." he nodded and watched as Poe smiled and waved bye as he went back into the gym as if what he had just admitted wasn't a huge thing to admit to a stranger. Finn took a deep breath and smiled to himself as he made his way out of the school and walked home alone for the first time in years. He missed Rey's company but trudged on none the less, hearing and feeling the fall leaves crunching under his feet. Phasma greeted him cheerily and eyed him up and down as he kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the couch.

"What're you doing mister?" she asked "You've got a friend waiting for you upstairs. Has been for a while now." Finn threw his legs back over the side of the couch to the floor.

"Rey???" he asked with wide eyes.

"Duh!" she laughed and he immediately jumped to his feet, nearly slipping as he flew up the stairs to his room. Rey sat in the little alcove by the window, knees pulled up to her chin and head turned so she looked down to the bushes below.

"Rey!" he said, pleasantly surprised. "I - I didn't think you'd be here after-"

"You know how I said it didn't mean anything?" Finn had started to walk over to her but stopped, standing up straight.

"Uhm. Yeah." he said quietly and she looked over at him finally.

"Did it mean something to you?" she questioned him further, not giving the answer he had been expecting. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and sat down on the edge of his bed. His stomach was filling up with butterflies fast.

"I uhm.. Well... hah.." he stuttered, mouth feeling dry. "Yeah..." he finally got out and looked down at the floor between his feet, seeing the growing hole near his big toe. He heard Rey's canvas shoe clad feet hit the carpeted floor and then the bed shift under her weight.

"Finn look at me." he looked at her from the corner of his eye, so nervous his knee started to jump. Rey looked at him with dark cheeks and eyes that looked like she'd been crying. "I uhm.. Think i've been... erm.. Ignoring something for a long while now... like a REALLY long while." she put her hand on his knee, pressing and trying to make the jumping stop. "Really look at me." she insisted and Finn lifted his head, turning it to look at the girl next to him.

"Rey I didn't mean to-"

"Finn you didn't do anything. I'm the one who kissed you. And it made me realize that I've just sort of ignored you. All these years you've been here and... I'm pretty sure I ignored the fact that you might like me?" Finn nodded. "I've also.. Ignored another thing." she took a deep breath. "I think I like you too." Rey bit her lip nervously, watching as Finn's eyes seemed to darken, not in a bad way or mischievous way but in a warming and happy way.

"You mean it?" he asked, watching her nod slowly. "Then it's my turn?" he said quietly and watched her nod again. This time it was his job to do the leaning in, hands in his lap as he kissed her chastely. From outside the door he heard a loud whoop and then a clap and both of them immediately jumped back in surprise. There stood Phasma, arms up in the air and wide grin on her pale face.

"FINALLY!!!! I'M ORDERING PIZZA TO CELEBRATE!!!" she ran down the stairs, feet pounding on the floor. Finn and Rey looked at the empty doorway with horror and then looked at each other with equally as surprised expressions. Suddenly it turned into a fit of giggles, both of them holding their sides and laying back against the bed until their sides hurt and they had to stop to refrain from injury.

"You want me to help you practice your lines?" Finn looked over at her and she just smiled in response.

Finn surprised himself with his lack of jealousy over the fact that Poe kissed Rey the way he did on stage. What wasn't a surprise was the standing ovation when the play concluded, the leading lady getting a thunderous applause when she entered stage and bowed deeply. He was grinning from ear to ear at her and she saw him standing next to Phasma who always stood out in any crowd. After people started to clear out he ran backstage and spun Rey around, kissing her deeply and giggling like a little school boy - still was a school boy.

"I thought you two weren't dating." Poe came up and teased them, still in costume and looking incredibly dapper although Finn could go without the whole leggings thing going on. Rey pulled back from Finn and blushed hard.

"We weren't when you assumed." Finn laughed. Rey wrinkled up her nose.

"Still haven't officially asked me." she noted and Finn rolled his eyes.

"I'd suggest you do it soon. Some other guy might try and sweep her off her feet." Rey was aware now that Poe wasn't really interested her and she felt a lot less uneasy in his presence, knowing it wasn't really a possibility. It didn't bother her as much as she had thought rejection might. Although she didn't know if she could quite call it that, rejection. Finn giggled and leaned in, whispering in her ear, asking for her to be his girlfriend and she chuckled.

"Yes, you nerd. Now let me go get out of costume?" he grinned.

"Go. Go get undressed." he retorted and watched her disappear to go get out of her makeup and dress.

"She's a lucky girl." Poe mumbled and looked at Finn with red cheeks that even showed up through the stage makeup. Finn furrowed his brow.

"What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you supposed to say I'm a lucky man?" Poe eyed him up and down, biting his lip and then saying with a wink,

"No. I'm supposed to say she's a lucky girl."


End file.
